Burned Memories
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Manny sends the Guardians, Pitch and the children to watch Sophie Flame's memories. But half of them are funny, cute, sweet and something which will scar them for life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Manny sends the Guardians, Pitch and the Burgess children are sent to watch the newest Guardian's memories. But do they really want to know what happened to Sophie's family 2 years before she died?**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" The children screamed as they landed in a forest, the autumn wind blowing in the breeze. "Crikey!" A 6 foot bunny yelled as he landed in front of them. A old man, a small golden man, a hummingbird human hybrid and a teenage boy landed next, followed by a robe wearing British man. "Bunny!" The youngest child screamed and tackled him to the ground. "Hello you little ankle biter, what are you-Pitch!" The Guardians jumped up and pointed their weapons at him. He put his hands up in mock surrender. "What are you doing here-wait where are we?" They all jumped as a voice sounded from above them.

**_'Hello everyone, I am Man in the Moon. I have sent you all here to watch Sophie Flame's memories because you are the only ones she has left. And I think you all deserve to know about her. Now watch Guardians and pay attention because you will see people who you will recognize and need to remember'_**

The voice dipped away. Pitch crossed his arms and smirked evilly. "Does that answer your question Guardians?" They put their weapons away hesitantly. Pippa sighed and stepped in. "Give him a chance guys-" Pitch pointed at her. "Thank you girl" Pippa put a hand up to silence him. "-Then after we are finished you can beat him up" Pitch frowned at her and was about to give her the worst telling off of her life when Jamie stepped forward. "Shouldn't we be watching the memories?" Just as he said that a yell ripped through the air.

_"SOPHIE ALICE BURGESS JONES BENNETT FLAME!" They all turned around to see a girl, around the age of 3 running for her live from a woman around the age of 34, 2 boys ran after her trying to not to laugh. Sophie hid under a bush as the lady ran past, patting her rolling pin. The 2 boys laughed when she was far away enough not to hear. "Oh my god Soph that was amazing!" The ginger laughed as he leaned against a tree for support, the brunette boy was on the floor howling with laughter. "Your cousin is amazing Alex!" The ginger gasped as the 3 year old crawled out of the bush smiling making the Guardians, Pitch and the children see her properly. She had brunette hair and brown eyes, not the red hair and green eyes they were looking for._

"Are you sure that is Sophie?" Tooth whispered, Baby Tooth flew into Sophie's face and squeaked in excitement before flying back to tell her mother. "It is? Oh yeah, she has her smile. Wait, Jamie she has your eyes" It was true, the human Sophie looked a lot like Jamie that it freaked them out.

_"Oh Sophie why did you have to do that?" Alex scowled but a big smile was in his face. "Don't know fow fun, Woger why you cwying?" Roger, as Sophie couldn't pronounce R at her age was on the floor crying. "He think it's funny Sunbeam" Sophie frowned. _

Everyone turned to look at Bunny who chuckled. "I must not be the only one to call her that"

_"My name is not Sunbeam! It's Flame, Sophie Alice Buwgess Jones Bennett Flame!" She yelled with all her might as Alex and Roger laughed even more. "I-I got to go, My mom probably needs me to help your family pack or something" Roger choked out as he ran away still laughing. Alex picked up Sophie and they walked the same way he went. "What you going to do when you get back home Sophie?" Sophie though for a moment before smiling like crazy. "I'm going to go play with Mia and Soley!" Alex frowned. "I can't believe a girl like Mia lives there" Sophie shrugged. "Why you live there"_

The Guardians burst out laughing as Pitch smiled and the children looked at them weird-ed out. "Come on we have to follow" Pitch glided after the two with the Guardians and the children follow.

_The two made it back to a big cabin with a pond and a stable where a blonde haired 3 year old was petting the horses. "Careful little sis, where's Aunt Helen?" The girl shrugged and waved at Sophie who waved back. "Hello Bianca" The little Duchess kept on petting the animals. "Where's that little rodent of yours?" Sophie looked at him confused. "wabbit's awe actually fwom the howse family not the wodent family" Sophie told him. "Like the Easter Bunny! He's Austwalian and he's 6 feet tall!" Alex looked at her. "How do you know that?" Sophie shrugged and hopped down. "Don't know, I have weiwd dweams that I hang out with him, the Tooth Faiwy, Santa, Sandman and this white haiwed boy who looks like Jack Fwost! And thewe's this evil man who looks like you who has youw nickname as a name and he's called Pitch Black or the Nightmawe King"_

The Guardians and Pitch both froze (no pun intended) in shock when they heard that. "She had dreams of the future?" Jack said and Sandy shrugged and shook his head. He wasn't giving her any dreams like that.

_"Woah that's awesome!" Alex put on fake delight for her as she nodded when they walked inside. "And I can fly!" She added as she ran in. Alex shook his head and followed._

_"Hello Mama!" She skipped over to a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello dear, hello Alex" Alex nodded. "Where you going Pitch?" Sophie asked him as he turned to leave the room. The 17 year old glanced at her. "To pack" And he left. "So dear how was your day?" Sophie started jumping up and down telling her a story of how she pranked the cook._

They memory changed to one of a cottage on a hill, it had a thatched roof with flowers decorating the top of the door.

_"Come out, come out" The woman with blonde hair said walking around a table._

The Guardians and Pitch looked around for the child they were watching with help from the children. "Sophie?" Jamie said, looking in a bush. "Sophie sheila where are ya mate?" Bunny said hopping around calling her name.

_"I'm going to gobble you all up" _Monty got everyone's attention and they watched as a little head appeared from under the table.

_Sophie tip-toed out from under the table and towards the house but the woman had already turned around. "There you are!" Sophie tried to run but the woman had already grabbed her and tickling her. Sophie squeaked with laughter and tried to flee. A man with brown shaggy hair and light brown eyes exited the cottage and laughed at his daughter's situation. "Daddy save me!" The man put his shepherd's crook on the table and tackled his wife and the two laughed as Sophie giggled. "Oooo!" She ran to the table and picked up the staff before landing on her butt giggling. "Is this mine Daddy?" She asked, looking at him with a spark in her eyes. "Oh no dear i'm sorry, that's for the Overland boy for his birthday because he's going to take over Daddy's job as leader of Burgess" Sophie frowned. "I don't want to marry him daddy I don't know him!" She whined. He picked her up. _

_"Sorry pumpkin, but we have all ready arranged it with his parents" Sophie looked at her mother weirdly before giggling. "What?" She asked her arms crossed. "You said butt" Sophie and her father giggled/chuckled as their mother/wife rolled her eyes. "Funny. Ryan you should better" But the woman laughed along with them. "Sophie we've got you a different present" Sophie jumped out of her mother's arms. _

_"Oh oh oh what is it? What is it?" Her father smiled and whistled. Sophie turned around in delight when she saw a baby husky run up to her. "Oh my god! What is it?" Her father and mother laughed. "It's a husky/German shepherd" Sophie walked over and stroked him. "I'm going to call him Winter" Her parents beamed and watched her with the dog laughing. _

The Guardians, Pitch and the children waited for another 2 memories to appear before them.

* * *

OK here you go everyone. I hope you like it.


	2. Murder and the Easter Egg Hunt

**_Next chapter! :) enjoy but it is sad. P.S in this story Sophie dies differently. _**

* * *

The Guardians, Pitch and the children were standing in the cottage, the full moon was out as a tall teenager was sitting in Sophie's bedroom with the said 5 year old next to her.

_"Can you read me a story Katherine?" Sophie asked, looking up at the teenager with a puppy look. "Fine you little devil what story?" Sophie shrugged. "Don't know. Make one up" Katherine stuck her tongue out in thought and then started telling her a story about two people _

_falling in love but kept apart because of a feud._

_A slam of someone barging into the house made them jump, Katherine shoved Sophie under the bed as a man walked in. "Found you" _

The Guardians covered the children's eyes and Pitch watched in disgust.

_The man pulled his gun out and aimed it at her. Katherine glared at him and he pulled the trigger. Not knowing a 3 year old girl was watching under a bed, eye's wide in fear and terror. The man smiled down at the body and looked around the room. "Little girl come out" She didn't come out. "Come out now!" The man smirked and started throwing things around trying to find her. He smiled when he saw the bed. He walked over towards it. _

"Oh no" Tooth whispered and she covered her mouth as he walked towards the bed.

_He picked it up but to the Guardians shock she wasn't underneath the bed. But clinging to the bed like a monkey. He roared in rage and threw the bed towards the wall. The part when Sophie was clinging on to hit the wall but Sophie wasn't squished against it, she just hit her head of the wall ending up knocked out. _

The Guardians covered their ears as Sophie's parents ran up the stairs when the neighbors said they heard gunshots in Sophie's room.

_"What happened?" Ryan said as they looked around the destroyed room covered in blood. They didn't notice the body on the floor until Helen screamed. "OH MY BABY!" She dropped to her knees and pulled the body of her daughter to her chest sobbing her heart out. Ryan looked around the room trying to find his youngest daughter. "Honey where's Sophie?" Helen let out another scream making the neighbors run in the house. "Oh my god" Screams of terror filled the room as a couple of woman were able to tear Helen off Katherine and take to her room her still screaming. Everyone walked out the room with a couple of men carried Katherine, Ryan was the last one out then he heard a voice. "Daddy?" He turned and looked around. No one was there. "Daddy?" He turned his head to the bed and nearly cried out in shock when he saw a small brown haired head pop out from under the bed. "Sophie..."_

_Another memory popped up, it was spring and it looked like it was 3 year after the death of Katherine. An 8 year old girl walked out her house holding a basket in one hand and a tiny male hand in the other. The house was bigger then the cottage, and it looked like the family had moved. "Sophie look after Mark when your out their will you?" Helen walked out, she was still beautiful since 3 years ago but she looked sad. "I will" Sophie smiled at her mother as Mark pulled in her hand. "Egg egg egg" The 1 year old chanted as he tugged harder. "Ok ok i'm coming i'm coming" She said and after waving her mother goodbye the two walked into the forest._

"What are they doing?" Sandy signed they all shrugged but Bunny smiled. "It's Easter. See I told ya Easter is more important then Christmas" That brung North and Bunny into another argument. The other 3 Guardians, Pitch and and the children just walked away. "Go suck an egg rabbit" Pitch hissed in his ear and the two stopped.

_A crowd of kids gathered around forest trying to find the eggs. Sophie stopped Mark from going over and dragged him to a spot where no one was looking. "This is a good spot, now go search. 1..2..3!" The two ran around looking for eggs, making their baskets full with eggs. Sophie saw one underneath a bush and she bent down to grab it, just as a hand and a paw grabbed it as well. The three looked at each other and let out a scream._

The Guardians, Pitch and the children turned to slowly look at Bunny who was watching. "So it was Sophie! But then who's that?" Bunny tried to try and avert their attention away from him. They rolled their eyes and continued to watched.

_"What are you a kangaroo?" The boy said when they stood up. "What's a kangaroo doing in Burgess?" Sophie asked arms crossed, her brother had stood in front of her as girl stood in front of the boy. Bunny frowned. "I'm not a kangaroo mates" The boy laughed. "So all this time I thought you were. If your not a kangaroo then what are you?" Both of them glared right at each other. "I'm a bunny"_

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy both turned to Jack who was looking at them innocently. "Your the boy?!" They shouted. Jack put his hands up in mock surrender. "How was I supposed to know?"

_"Woah Jack calm down. I bet the horse has an explanation" Sophie said. "horse?! I'm a bunny?!" Sophie shook her head. "Nope, bunnies are apart of the horse family. So I'm right" Bunny frowned and put a egg each into the baskets. "Will this shut up?" They nodded and he tapped his foot, disappearing into a big hole. _

_"Woah that's trippy" Sophie turned to Jack and the girl. "Who are you two?" The girl smiled. "I'm Jack and this is April" The Guardians noticed how Sophie flinched at the name. "I'm Sophie and this is Mark" Mark waved at them. "We better go" The four walked away but Sophie stopped when she saw someone behind them in the distance. She squinted to look closer and her eyes widened. "What the-?!" The man smiled evilly at her before he disappeared. "Soph?" Mark grabbed her hand and she looked at him before following him home._

"Well that's weird" Jamie said. "Who was that?" Jack shrugged. "I don't want to know"

* * *

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians or anything except Sophie, Mark, Jack's sisters name, Helen, Ryan, Winter, Jane or anyone else you don't know. I also own the storyline._**


	3. Christmas and the Ice-Skating Incident

The Guardians, Pitch and the children were teleported to Colonial Burgess, the snow falling down in big blobs. "It's Christmas!" Claude said, pointing at the very tall pine tree decorated with the things the children made. A star twinkling at the top of the tree.

_The newly dubbed 9 year old ran out the house, her cloak wrapped tightly around her as she put her hood up, covering her face and only letting her brown eyes show. "I'll be back mother, don't worry" She ran towards the lake with a bow and arrow. "It's dangerous she said Santa won't bring you presents she said" She muttered as she reached the lake, the stars twinkling in the sky. She pulled her string on her bow back and shot the tree repeatedly. She saw something from the corner of her eye and she looked up. "What is that? The only way to find out..." She pulled her string back and let go, hitting her target. The thing in the sky crashed down in front of her. "Woah that's Santa!"_

"Oh I remember girl. Sophie and Jack vere both pranksters that vere on naughty list every year." North said, remembering the very day he first met human Jack and Sophie.

_"Oh no, I killed Santa!" The reindeer looked at her weirdly as she started hyperventilating. "Oh I know!" She ran back to the village and returned with a wet Jack. "Wha was that for?" A tired Jack asked, she slapped his cheek trying to wake him up. "Look!" Jack blinked a couple of times before his eyes widened. "Woah that's Santa!" He said in surprise. "That's what I said" Sophie answered as he circled the sleigh. "How did he get here? Isn't he supposed to be up there" He pointed up at the sky. "I uh kinda shot him" Sophie smiled sheepishly at him as Jack's eyes nearly bulged out. "YOU SHOT SANTA!" He cried. "Well not him the reindeer" Jack's eyes twitched. "Next your gonna shoot the Tooth Fairy! When you see Santa you don't shoot him! What kinda person does that! God you crazy!" Sophie pouted. "Maybe I'm just the normal one!" Jack face-palmed. "What does Santa like?" Sophie looked at him confused. "Cookies" She snapped her fingers and ran back to her house and returned with a plate of cookies. "There's loads of children in the world. He can eat theirs" Jack frowned and looked closer at the cookies. "Wait, aren't they the ones from my house? Wait how did you get into my house?" She winked at him and smirked when it dawned on him._

_"April" She nodded. "She's actually very bright for a one year old" Jack raised an eyebrow. "She's 2" Sophie looked at him confused. "Oh-my brother's still older" She caught him roll his eyes and she stood on his foot and he hissed in pain. "Anyway let's wake up North" Jack looked at her. "North?" She nodded as an answer and put the cookies under his nose. "Yep, it's my nickname for him because he lives at the North Pole. God Overland keep up!"_

"That's how you got your nickname!" Jack said, looking at the man who nodded sadly. "Yeah, it kinda fit. And she deserved it, poor girl" The children and Jack looked at him confused but shrugged at each other sand continued watching the memory. Pitch smiled sadly without anyone except Sandy noticing. Sandy patted his arm (as he couldn't reach) in understanding. "Get of me Sandman" He hissed but didn't pat him away.

_"Cookies?" They turned their attention to Santa-sorry-I meant North. "You ok Santa?" Jack asked. North sat up and started eating the cookies. "Yes. I'm fine thank you my boy" Jack and Sophie looked at each other in shock. "Your Russian?!" They exclaimed. "Da." He nodded and he climbed out the sleigh. "Wait so the Easter Bunny is Australian and your Russian! What's next?! The Tooth Fairy is Asian, the Boogeyman's British and the Sandman's a mute!" North looked at her confused. "Actually your right my dear. Right about all those things. How did you know?" Jack and Sophie looked at each other. "Really?" She said. North nodded. "I vill never lie to child" Sophie crossed her arms in frustration. "Well you promised me a puppy for my 6th Christmas. But let's not go there" She added when she saw the look she got from North. "Anyway it looks like one of your reindeer was shot. It wasn't me it was him" She shoved the bow and arrow at Jack when she noticed that North spotted it. "What?!-Hey!" Jack yelled._

Bunny smirked as the children and Tooth giggled. "You two are like a married couple" A voice broke out behind them which made them all turn. "Yeah we were a married couple" A red head, green eyed spirit stood there with an angry look, arms crossed. "How-?" Jack started but Sophie put her hand up to say 'shut your face'. "Manny sent me here to watch them with you. Oh and on a couple of memories cover the children's eyes and ears please. I'll tell you all when" She stood next to Pitch and they continued to watch them.

_"Ve need something to help reindeer" North said when he inspected the reindeer's leg. "Here" She walked over and ripped a bit of her cloak off and she wrapped it around the reindeer's leg. "There, now you can go back to work" North smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you both. Now back to beds children" He pushed them towards the village as she climbed back into the sleigh and once again he was up in the sky. "Bye!" The two 9 year old's shouted. "Merry Christmas!" He shouted down at them. "Merry Christmas!" The two walked back towards the village, Jack gave back her bow and arrow. "Here" Sophie smiled sweetly. "Oh thank you" She banged her hip on a tree making snow cover Jack, like completely. _

_Sophie let out a laugh and ran back to her house as Jack chased her, his hair completely covered in white that he looked exactually like Jack Frost._

"Jack get back here-! Wait what are you doing there? Your right-oh" Monty smiled as everyone face-palmed.

_The next morning Sophie and Mark ran downstairs to see 2 presents under the tree. "Wow!" They grabbed their presents and ripped through. "Wow a new wagon!" Mark laughed as Sophie pulled out a pair of ice skates with a note. 'Dear Sophie and Jackson'. She jumped up and pulling her cloak and shoes on before running out._

_"Hey Overland!" Jack turned from April and smirked at Sophie. "Yes?" Sophie pulled out the ice-skates and the note. "This is for us" The two read it and smiled. "You wanna go ice-skating?" Jack asked showing her his ice skates. "Sure!" The two ran to the lake as April and Mark both played with the Mark's wagon and April's doll._

_The two reached the lake and pulled their skates on before Jack shot onto the ice, Sophie looked at the frozen lake unsure. "Is it even safe?" Sophie asked, Jack nodded and skated towards her. "Yeah..Sophie, can you skate?" Sophie laughed. "Of course I cannnnnn-JACKK!" The boy had grabbed her hand and dragged her on, she let out a yelp and fell down bringing Jack with her. The two looked at each other and laughed. Then they heard a crack, they slowly looked down as the ice cracked some more. "Oh tartar sauce" Sophie said and the ice cracked, the two held onto each other as the ice cracked even more. "We're going to die" Jack said. "I thought I was going to die old. Not like this" The ice smashed and the two screamed as they fell._

_Then a hooked staff appeared around their waists and pulled them away._

_"Dad!" Sophie called out to the brown haired man stood above them. "Dad!" Jack shouted in relief at the brown haired man stood next to him. "Told you they would be here" Jack's dad said, looking at the two of them who had their eyes wide. "You were right Christopher" Ryan said, Christopher laughed and picked his son up as Ryan picked his daughter up._

_"Well we better get them home. We don't want our children dying before their wedding do we?" The two laughed as they separated, Christopher and Jack going to their house next to the lake and Ryan and Sophie going towards the big house in the village._

"Both of you were going to married!" Tooth shrieked as Baby Tooth fainted. "Actually it's supposed to be 'Both of you got married'" Sophie said, they all turned to her and Jack. "WHAT!"

* * *

**_Yeah, Jack and Sophie got married in the memories. :) The wedding is when their 14 btw. Anyway thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming!_**


	4. The Valentines Day Dilemma and the Tooth

The Guardians, Pitch and the children were teleported to the time when Sophie was 10. It was obviously Valentine's day as boys and girls were giving their crushes gifts.

_"Hey Pitch!" Pitch turned around to see Sophie running up to him with a doll. "Can you hold this? I'm going to get the others" Pitch grabbed it, looking at the doll. "Oh ok" She ran back and Pitch's eyes widened at the doll. Sophie ran up with a wagon full of gifts. "What the-?!" Sophie beamed up at him. "Every boy in town gave me a gift!" She said, Pitch started counting the number of boys in town._

"Protective Older Cousin Mode in 3...2...1..." Jack said, starting to count off his fingers.

_"7...13...18...26" Pitch's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her shoulder and bent down to her height. "There is no way that i'm letting my cousin have 26 boyfriends. Now, when I get back from teaching the boys an important life lesson your going to hide them in your room" He said, "Thank god no one gives me any Valentine's day cards" _

_Sophie looked at him then noticed a pink thing sticking out of his jacket. "Huh?" She looked at them and Pitch looked down as loads of cards fell out onto the floor. "Well-uh-you see-when your older you'll see that Valentine's day-" He was cut of by Sophie raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hip. "Well I think we both have to look out for each other" She frowned. "No girls taking my cousin away from me" The 24 year old laughed. "Let's go home" He took her hand and pulled the wagon back to the house._

"Wait, every boy?" Jamie sniggered and looked at Jack. "Oh shut it. The real question is why would any girl fall for Pitch" The children laughed as Pitch hit Jack over the head. "Ow!" He rubbed his head pouting.

_The Big Four, as everyone called them in the village, walked into the forest. April and Mark chatted in the front, laughing and shoving each other out the way as Jack and Sophie walked behind them. April shoved Mark one more time before he disappeared into a bush. "OW!" The three ran over and looked through the bush, seeing a very big hole. "Mark! You ok!" April shouted down. "My tooth fell out! But i'm ok!" _

"Eek his tooth fell out!" Tooth squealed, Baby Tooth squealed with her. "Will. you. two. calm. down!" Sophie snapped, they shut up but continued to squeal very quietly. Sophie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

_"We'll get you out!" April turned to Sophie and Jack. "He's doomed" She smiled and grabbed their arms, pulling them away. "Let's go home and pretend this never happened" Sophie pulled her arm out of her grip and ran back with Jack following. "Mark can you reach my hand!" He jumped, but didn't reach. "Your too short!" Sophie shot up, offended._

_"I'M short! Have you looked in the mirror lately!" She huffed and turned to Jack. "Go fetch him!" She pushed him towards the hole. "Why not just use a branch?" They turned to see April, holding a tree branch. "That could work, but it's too short" Mark sat down and sighed. "Sophie write what i'm saying down" She didn't, but she crossed her arms and listened. "This is the last moments of Mark Ryan Burgess. I want to say that April, you've been a kind friend, and it was I who popped the head of your doll a week ago" April fist bumped. "I knew it!" _

_"Your not gonna die Mark!" Jack shouted down. "We'll get you out!" April nodded. "Hurry up and get him out!" She punched her palm. "So I can pound him!" Sophie walked over the Guardians looked for a stick. She ran right through Jack and Tooth and disappeared into the village. _

Tooth screamed when she walked through her. "S-she-" Bunny patted her shoulder. "We're in a memory Tooth" Tooth nodded, Jack just shrugged. He was used to it. "Sorry" Sophie whispered, "It's fine" Tooth said, smiling.

_Sophie ran back with her father's staff. "I'm back!" She handed it to Jack who hooked it around Mark's waist and pulled it. "Woah, for a 3 year old your heavy" He huffed and pulled. "Are you going to help me?" Sophie and April looked at each other and shook their heads. "No were fine" They stepped back. "Your a strong boy Overland, now heave!" Jack grunted and brought him up, falling back and lying on the grass. "I think I pulled something" Sophie stood over him. "Yes, you pulled a 3 year old boy out of a hole. Well done!" She walked to Mark and grabbed the staff. "I'm too tired to walk, pull me" April, Mark and Sophie both sighed and grabbed his arms and pulled him back to the village._

_"Oh, while were here. Me and Mark are leaving for 4 years" That made them all stop. "Why?!" The Overland Siblings asked. "Don't know, We're leaving tomorrow" Mark nodded. "And I need to put my tooth under my pillow"_

"You were such a lazy ar-boy back then Jack" Sophie said, Jack shrugged. "Yeah and?" Sophie rolled her eyes. "You were a lazy boy back then is there anything else to say?"

* * *

**_The next chapter is 4 years later. XD_**


	5. 4 Years Later and the Overland Siblings

**_Before the chapter starts I want to say Sophie dies differently in this and Sophie's parents died earlier_**

* * *

The group were placed in the village 4 years later; more houses were built, more children ran around, and the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, his wife and his children (Sophie's mother and her uncle and the same statue in the movie) was still placed in the outskirts of town.

_A 14 year old girl walked out the biggest house, her brown chocolate hair was up to her waist and she was much taller then 4 years ago. She took a big breath of air and sighed, her eyes closed and the wind blew her hair around. "Finally back where I belong" She said to a 7 year old boy who walked and stood next to her. "Yep, finally we can breath probably instead of breathing in the fumes of London" Sophie nodded. "And Russia, Scotland, Germany and all the other places we visited" She smiled and walked into the village. "Bye i'm going to see my friends" Mark ran off and Sophie walked around people going about their daily business._

_"Hey Mrs. Porter do you know where Annie is?" Mrs. Porter, a old lady who works at the cloth shop turned to look at her confused. "Are you new to the village dear?" She asked. Sophie let out a laugh and shook her head. "No, I've came back after 4 years. You do remember me don't you?" Mrs. Porter stared into her eyes for a moment before smiling. "On my word it's little Sophie Burgess! I haven't seen you in 4 years dear! How are you?" Sophie forced a smile and nodded. "All is well Mrs. Porter, do you know where Annie is?" She nodded and pointed to the baker's. "Helping her father at the bakers" Sophie thanked her and walked to the bakers. She sighed when she smelt the bread being baked and she saw Annie in the window. "Annie?" She turned, took one look at Sophie and squealed. "Annie calm down!" Her father shouted, walking over. "Sorry father" She ran to the window and hugged Sophie. "Sophie it's been 4 years!" They pulled away laughing. "It has, Hi Mr. Richardson!" He nodded and smiled at her. "i'm sorry I can't spare Annie, this week's been hectic. Sorry Sophie" Sophie nodded. "It's quite all right. So, are you engaged yet Annie?" Mr. Richardson rolled his eyes and came over. _

_"I wish, I talked to Christopher and Jane about Annie marrying their son but apparently he's already engaged. He doesn't know who yet poor boy." Annie blushed but turned to Sophie. "What about you Soph?" Sophie shrugged. "My parents said I'm already engaged, I'm not going to be a Burgess any long-Ah!" She was rugby tackled by a small girl making Annie and her father lean over the wooden panel sticking out the window to place the bread on. "Sophie Sophie Sophie Sophie!" Sophie looked at the girl latched onto her chest. "April?" She nodded giggling. She wouldn't let go even when she stood up and Annie bribed her with a cake. "I missed you so much! Jack did too but he wouldn't admit it!" She said, Sophie was able to pull her off and look at her in the eye without her latching herself on again._

_"Lucky" Annie muttered, Sophie glared at her but looked at her in shock when she squealed and hid. Sophie looked up and saw a 14 year old boy walk up. He looked oddly familiar..._

_"Jack look she's back!" April ran up to him and pulled his arm, dragging him over. The two bumped heads with each other making April, Annie and her father cringe. "Ow, hey Jack" She rubbed her forehead in pain as he nodded. "Yeah hi" Then he walked away. "What's wrong with that guy" Annie said, resting her arms on the panel. "He's angry that you didn't write" April said. Sophie rolled her eyes. "I wrote to you, not my fault that I stopped writing when I was 13, we were busy and I couldn't spell his name" Annie let out a laugh but hissed in pain when Sophie threw her shoe at her._

_"Well, now that i'm back i can prank him until he's had enough and decides to tell me the truth about what's wrong" Sophie said, a evil smirk on her face._

_"Jack has a journal he keeps in a box under his bed, I know where the key is" April said smiling. Sophie clapped her hands. "And the way to find out my dear friend is too look at his journal" She smiled. "And you and Mark will help"_

_"When are we doing it?" April rubbed her hands together, excited._

_"Tonight"_

"Ooo these memories are getting better" Bunny said rubbing his paws together. "Yep, I agree Bunny they are" North said. Sophie rolled her eyes. "They get much worse" She muttered, only her, Pitch and Jack hearing it.

_Night soon fell on the Colonial Village, and no one even saw the 2 disguised siblings crawling into the Overland's window. _

_Jack was curled up asleep, his animal blankets curled up in a pile at his feet. Sophie and Mark giggled when they were inside, April closed the window after them and they sneaked to Jack's bed. Sophie ducked underneath it and pulled the box out. "Key" April handed her the key and she opened it, she looked inside and saw the journal. She grabbed it and locked the box and put it back under. "Ok let's go" The two siblings sneaked out the window. "I'll tell you what it says tomorrow. Be at my house quickly if Jack discovers it missing ok?" April nodded and saluted her, closing the window after them. They sneaked back to their house and dived through the window. "And where have you two been?" The two cringed and slowly turned around to see their mother standing there, arms crossed and a scowl plastered on her face._

_"Well-urm-we were-uh-" Helen smiled. "Trying to find out why Jackson is angry with you?" She nodded. "Ok, tell me what it says in the morning" She disappeared and Mark crawled into bed while Sophie sat down at her desk and opened the journal up, reading it by candlelight._

"Your mom is the coolest mom I've ever seen!" Jamie said and the other children agreed. "Thank you, her dead body underground which is dissembled and blown up will thank you when she sees you" Sophie said, the Guardians froze. "Sophie-" Tooth started but Sophie interrupted. "It's nothing, it's all right. Now everyone just keep watching I don't want to talk about it" The Guardians glanced at each other but didn't say anything.

_She read it all night before getting a nap, She woke up and read the rest. Her facial expression turned to one of anger and she marched down the stairs. "So what does it say?" Her mother asked. "I marked the page" She threw it at her and she opened the door where little April was standing. "He's coming! And he's angry!" Sophie saw him walking to the house, fists clenched. He looked directly at her and frowned. Sophie grabbed April and tossed her into the house, locking the door. "Close the curtains!" They did and locked the windows just in case. The room was turned dark immediently. No one even though of the back door, where Jackson Overland was standing right now. Directly behind Sophie._

"This is funny!" Little Sophie said, giggling. "It is isn't it?" Pippa giggled. "I-it isn't nice but it's funny" Monty stuttered, Caleb and Claude were too busy laughing with Cupcake and Jamie to answer. Jack frowned at them as Sophie started laughing with them. "S-sorry, it's funny. You can tell I want to burst out laughing" It was true, Past Sophie was trying not to burst out laughing. Then Tooth, Bunny and Sandy joined in. North gave in as well and Pitch started laughing, properly. But no one cared. Jack stood there frowning not impressed.

_"Where is he?" April whispered, clutching onto Mark. Sophie opened her mouth to speak but someone's hand shot out and covered her mouth. "Shh don't scream" Jack's whispered in her ear. She nodded and Jack smiled against her ear, biting it gently then started licking and biting her neck. Sophie's eyes widened but she didn't scream. Jack pulled her out the door and to the forest, not noticed by Helen, April and Mark._

_He pulled to the lake and let her go. "Now where is my journal?" He snapped patting her down. "I don't have it" She snapped, rubbing her neck. "That hurt you know" Jack looked up from checking her little purse attached to her dress and smirked. "But you know you liked it" Sophie frowned and kicked him in the shin. He fell down cursing. "Oh shut up Overland" She snapped. "You didn't deny it though Soph. And would you call me by my name not Overland" Sophie shrugged. "Nope and no, I didn't deny it." She sat down on the log and sighed, placing her head in her hands. Jack's eyes softened and he sat down next to her, looking at her. "Sorry" He said, Sophie smiled at looked up at him. "It's fine, sorry for stealing your journal" Jack smirked. "I knew it!" He jumped up and pointed at her. "But April helped me. She stole the key" Jack frowned. "Traitor" He muttered and Sophie laughed, standing up. "And by the way...I..uh-like you to" Jack smiled and brought her in for a hug. "Good, cause I love you. Ever since I met you" He muttered into her hair. "And no boy is going to take you away from me" Sophie laughed. "I love you too...Jack..."_

"Awwww!" Pippa and Tooth said, the others rolled their eyes except Jack who smirked. "Don't even think of it Frost" Sophie snapped. "So now your starting the second name calling thing." Sophie smiled. "Well we are watching me aren't we?" Jack chuckled. "Your a stalker now Flame" Sophie frowned. "Go grow a cavity Frost" Tooth turned to her, fuming with anger. "SOPHIE ALICE BURGESS FLAME!" Sophie smiled sheepishly.


	6. The Leap of Faith and Secrets are Out

_**A Bambi II and Friends scenes in this, I don't own any of them. So let's carry on!**_

* * *

_She was still 14 when the bullies of the village decided to corner her brother. It was August 21st, a day before his birthday. And Sophie had to interfere. _

_Sophie ran through the forest, ducking and rolling around trying to dodge the attacks of rocks and the shouts as they chased her. She stopped when she reached the river. She was standing on a ledge with a ledge on the other side. "Hold on Mark" She whispered to the 7 year old clinging on to her back, he nodded and she took a step back and ran._

_She flew across, both of them screaming their heads off. Until she landed on her chest on the other side, both of them very much alive. She stood up and turned around to look at the boys on the other side, Mark laughed and pulled a face at them. "haha you can't get across!" Sophie walked into her father, standing in front of her in shock. "Did you just jump that?" She cringed waiting for the shouting but just got a small smile. "I couldn't jump that intill I was 17" Sophie gave him a smile and he looked at her before walking away. "Sophie, we need to work on your jumping skills" Mark said. She nodded in agreement. _

"That was short" Bunny said. "So, just keep watching"

_"Ok Mark you've had your chance" Sophie said, both of their families were in her house for Thanksgiving. "Mom, Dad, Mark stole 500 cakes from the bakers" They all looked at him in shock. "What?!" Mark stood up and walked towards them. "Your such a tattle tale! Ok mom and dad remember when you walked into my room and saw cake wrappers on the floor" They turned to look at Jack. "Yes" He looked offended. Which he was._

_"And I said that it was Jack who stole them. Well, it was me, i'm sorry" Her mother looked at him. "It was you?" He looked at the floor in shame and Sophie just had to continue. "Oh and Dad do you remember that mailman you got fired. He didn't steal your horse, Mark did" Mark looked at his parents with a 0_0 face when they turned to him. "Well, Jack didn't break the porch swing Sophie did!" She covered her mouth in horror as Jack looked at him, sitting between his sister and Annie._

_"Well Mark hasn't trained at the blacksmiths in a year!" She was standing up, looking at Mark with so much hatred. "Sophie and Jack are dating!" Sophie and Jack both looked at him in shock. "Pitch married Mary in London and got divorced, again!" _

_"I love Mark!" April shouted, they all turned to look at her._

_"I wasn't supposed to put beef in the trifle!" Annie said, banging her head off the table._

_"I WANNA GO!" Jack yelled._

_"That's a lot of information to get in 30 minutes" Mrs. Overland said, standing up. "Jack, if you want to go just go" Sophie's mother stood up as well. "No Annie you weren't supposed to put beef in the trifle. It didn't taste good" Mrs. Overland turned to April. "April dear I think Mark doesn't like you" Mark looked at her shocked as April looked at her sadly. "Sophie, why you had to hide your relationship with Jack is beyond me" Her mother said, Her father turned to her. "And we kinda figured about the porch swing" Helen turned to Mark. "Mark, stealing. Again" Ryan turned to him. "What's gotten into you?" Mark looked at them. "I was framed for all those things" Sophie rolled her eyes. Sophie and Mark's parents walked over to Jack._

_"Jack! You've been Mark's best friend all these years, stuck by him during the cake problems." Mark looked at them disgusted and walks away. "And now you've taken on Sophie as well. Well, I don't know what to say. You're a wonderful human being." Jack looked shocked, like mega shocked. "Thank you!" Sophie and Mark stood next to each other, arms crossed._

_"No! Thank you!" Ryan said, hugging Jack. "Sophie, Mark. I don't know what I'm gonna do about the two of you!" He turned to look at them, arms crossed. "I'll talk to them" Jack said in a parent tone. Sophie frowned and grabbed his collar, dragging him away outside. "Oh yeah we'll have a nice talk" Jack struggled, trying to grip something. _

_When they were outside Ryan and Christopher both shook their heads. "Well, at least they love each other. I don't want to know what will happen when they get married next week" Christopher said. Annie spat out the goat milk she was eating, April fell of her chair and Mark started choking on the apple he was eating. "What?!"_

__"I want to watch this wedding" Tooth said, the children nodded in agreement. "Let's say it was embarrassing on my part" Sophie said. "It was horrible to sit there and watch" Pitch said, shuddering in disgust. "Well you try doing it!" Jack said, "He already had" Sophie answered. "Oh"


End file.
